


I Will Get My Happy Fucking Ending (A Day Where Everything Is Beautiful And Nothing Hurts)

by EternityPrevails



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Sex, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Kaldur and Roy get the cave to themselves for the night and make good use of it. It's been too long since those boys last had a date night.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I Will Get My Happy Fucking Ending (A Day Where Everything Is Beautiful And Nothing Hurts)

Wally and Dick were staying the night at the Manor while Bruce was away, Connor and M'gann were on a date on another planet at wouldn't be back till morning, Artemis was at home, and that meant that Kaldur had the cave to himself. And more specifically Kaldur and Roy had the entire pool to themselves without risk of anyone showing up and interrupting them. The rim with the moon pool in it had a couple and candles that were far enough away to not bother Kaldur but close enough to provide enough light and there was a small picnic type cloth with some food on it. Kaldur was in the water propper up against the edge on his elbows and Roy was sitting on the edge with his legs in the water up to his knees.

"I feel as though we haven't had any alone time in forever" Kaldur smiled resting his head on his boyfriend's knee. They had decided that since it was empty they would have a picnic date down here, they didn't really have any plans past that so now they were just relaxing together. This really was the best place for the two of them to hand out because it allowed for Kaldur to be in the deep ocean water. Which as much as he wouldn't admit it, he missed very often while being on land, and it also allowed Roy to have land to be on if he wanted. 

"That's because we haven't" Roy ran his fingers softly over the side of Kaldurs neck causing the younger man to shiver. The roughness of Roy's fingers from shooting his bow mixed with the oversensitivity of Kaldurs gills also made him shiver when Roy touched his neck. It was something he enjoyed greatly, he was happy not having plans. He was happy just to be down here with the man he loved. Roy put a hand under Kaldurs chin and rubbed a rough thumb over his lips and Kal took this as an order to push himself up into a soft kiss. 

The kiss lasted for as long as Kaldur could hold himself halfway out of the water like that. Which was a decent amount of time, before he sunk back under and let himself stay propped up only by his elbows. In a small streak of mischievousness, Kaldur ran his hand up Roys let and just under the edge of his short looking up with innocent eyes. "You should get in the water love, it's nice" He enjoyed teasing Roy because he knew how quickly his lover got worked up.

Kaldur propped himself back up kissing Roy softly and wrapping his arms around the older boys shoulders. But this time instead of dropping back into the water he pulled Roy into the water with him. "I said you should get in" he teased sticking out his tongue. 

After Roy got over his initial shock of being dumped in the water he splashed the Water at Kaldur. "I was gonna get in you didn't have to pull me in"

Kal splashed him back and they quickly devolved into an undignified splashing war. Kaldur couldn't remember the last time he just let himself let go and enjoy things. He like being around Roy because Roy brought out the better parts of him, Roy brought out his childishness and his laziness and his selfishness. Which none of those sounded like good things but for Kaldur they were. When he had first met Roy he had been over-formal, too mature, overworked by both himself and other, and dangerously self-sacrificing. Roy had helped him see how unhealthy these behaviours were and begin to change them. Before he never would have allowed himself to have a free day like this. 

Roy smiled and Kaldur couldn't help but think how handsome he was. Roy had good facial features, good solid cheekbones and Jawline, his skin was covered in light freckles that were hard to see unless you were up close and personal with him. His hair was usually wild but the candlelight made it took like fire, so tempting Kaldur wanted to put his hands through it. Ans his eyes looked haunting. He was a very attractive man and Kaldur couldn't help smile. Roy really was beautiful. 

Roy took advantage of Kaldurs distracted state and pinned him up against the wall of the pool. Kaldur gasped as the rock dug lightly into his back while Roy pushed up close to him and reached around him so he couldn't move. It wasn't a painful position but Kaldur found himself surprised by the sudden change in speed and energy in the room. It went from playful to sensual very quickly. Roy brushed the back of his knuckles against Kaldurs cheek and Kaldur shivered at the gentleness. Roy seemed to have him intention set because he continued to trace his fingers lightly over Kaldurs skin trailing down his neck and running over his gills. 

Kaldur gasped as Roy pressed slightly more pressure as he trailed his fingers over the gills and dug his nails into Roys back. Roy just chuckled "sensitive?" he teased. Kaldur went to answer but Roy repeated the action this time slightly harder and Kaldur couldn't stop from gasping and resting his head against the gingers shoulder. He knew exactly what Roy was trying to do and he was succeeding. His gills were always sensitive but the fact that they were in the water made them all that much more sensitive. 

Roy seemed set to tease Kaldur as much as possible because he kissed a trail down the front of his neck before sucking on the extra sensitive skin just above the gills. He also grabbed one of Kaldurs hands holding it under the water and softly rubbing the webbing between his thumb and finger. Kaldur couldn't help but make small gasping and breathy noises tangling his free hand into Roy's hair. Roy was the only human he had ever been with that used his own physiology against him in such a sensual and sensitive way. 

"Shh, it's okay. I got you" Roy smiled breaking off of Kaldurs neck to kiss him deeply. Kaldur kissed back wanting to be ass tangled up in Roy as he could. The two of them never got free time, they never got to be alone, and they never got to just be close. "Just let me take control" Kaldur did just that. He let Roy take complete control and just gave himself away. Kaldur was glad that there was nobody else in the mountain because the walls tended to make noise echo and Kaldur was a surprisingly loud person, especially when Roy knew exactly how to touch him to get him to cry out. 

It was a good night, the kind they didn't get often. These were the kinds of memories that Kaldur would keep and store somewhere in his mind until next time he and Roy could find the time to sleep in each others arms again. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment
> 
> not the kind of stuff I usually write but I figured something soft and cute was in order with all the angsty stories I've been writing recently


End file.
